Rest Well
by tara hoshiko
Summary: [ edited ] Percaya atau tidak, Namjoon itu sebenarnya bisa manja. Seokjin harus selalu ada untuknya. / warning inside / NamJin / BTS Fanfiction / DLDR /


**Rest Well**

 **Pair :** Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Summary :** Percaya atau tidak, Namjoon itu sebenarnya bisa manja. Seokjin harus selalu ada untuknya.

( i'm sorry for the out of character[s] bcs joonie is sick ;) anyway, happy reading! )

* * *

 ** _[ warning, too cheesy ]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Seokjin masuk ke dalam _dorm_ sambil membawa _totebag_ berisi bahan makanan. Ia berjalan ringan menuju dapur melewati Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook yang sedang bermain _video game_ di ruang keluarga.

"Lho, _hyung_ habis darimana?" tanya Jimin, menghentikan langkah Seokjin.

"Supermarket..," jawab Seokjin pelan.

"Aah, _hyung_ kalau kesana bilang-bilang, dong." rengek Jungkook. "Kan aku juga mau ikut,"

"Memang kamu mau apa kalau ikut?" Seokjin bertanya.

Jungkook cemberut, "Ikut, ya ikut, lah! 'Kan jalan-jalan. Lagian Taetae- _hyung_ juga pasti mau ikut juga,"

"Kalau kalian berdua ikut nanti Jin- _hyung_ yang repot, tahu." ujar Jimin. "Mending aku yang ikut, deh,"

"Ah, kalian sama saja," Seokjin terkekeh dan berlalu menuju dapur.

Dari ruang keluarga, Taehyung berteriak, "Jin- _hyung_! Tolong buatkan Japchae, yaaa!"

.

Saat akan berbalik badan, Yoongi muncul di belakang Seokjin secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Tadinya ia ingin mengomel, tapi niat itu Seokjin urungkan karena Yoongi menawarkan bantuan.

"Kita tidak jadi makan di luar?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak usah, bukankah lebih baik di _dorm_ bersama-sama?"

"Oh, ya tidak apa," Yoongi lalu mengambil pisau dan memotong wortel. " _Hyung_ , sisanya biar kulanjutkan. _Hyung_ mandi saja dulu. Tadi aku sudah mandi,"

"Oh? Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu. Nanti aku kembali," Seokjin berbalik.

Dalam hati ia senang. Tumben-tumbennya Yoongi berbaik hati hari ini. Maka Seokjin memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan mengenakan kemeja putih longgar berbahan jatuh serta celana panjang hitam polos. Ia mengecek ponselnya sebentar untuk mengecek notifikasi dan setelahnya kembali lagi ke dapur.

Dilihatnya Yoongi hendak menyiapkan gelas. Seokjin tersenyum.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , sini gantian. Aku selesaikan,"

Yoongi menoleh dan hanya mengangguk setelah itu pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton _maknae line_ yang sekarang ditambah Hoseok bermain _video game_.

Seokjin merapikan gelas yang tadi Yoongi ambil. Saat ia beranjak merapikan beberapa peralatan masak, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia terlonjak kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kalau saja ia tak sadar itu Namjoon, pasti Seokjin akan melempar pisau yang sedang ia pegang.

" _Hyung_ , aku pulang," bisik Namjoon.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku. Jangan ulangi itu, memelukku tiba-tiba,"

Namjoon masih dengan posisi memeluk pinggang Seokjin, "Sayang, jangan begitu, dong," tangan nakalnya itu malah mulai menjalar kemana-mana. Seokjin yang merasa terganggu itu menepis tangan Namjoon. Ia menatap Namjoon dan terkejut melihat wajah pucatnya, refleks Seokjin meletakkan punggung tangannya dan merasakan kening Namjoon yang panas.

"Badanmu kurang sehat, Namjoonie. Jangan biasakan bekerja terlalu larut," ujar Seokjin sambil memasang ekspresi khawatirnya.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin. "Setidaknya berikan aku pelukan, dong,"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum. Ia pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Namjoon dan memeluknya hangat. "Namjoon, kau baru saja pulang. Mandilah dulu, nanti kita makan malam bersama di sini," ujar Seokjin setelah melepas pelukannya. Namjoon tak bisa menolak dan menuruti perintah itu. Ia berjalan melewati ruang keluarga.

Jimin menyadari kehadiran Namjoon. "Namjoon- _hyung_ kapan pulangnya?" tanyanya.

"Baru saja," jawab Namjoon.

"Dan langsung menggoda Jinnienya bukan malah menyapa kita," sindir Yoongi. Namjoon hanya meringis dan pergi mandi.

Memang rutinitas _member_ Bangtan untuk makan bersama. Meskipun terkadang ada dari mereka yang makan di tempat lain untuk bertemu teman atau memiliki janji. Biasanya bila mereka makan di _dorm_ , Seokjinlah yang memasak-meski terkadang dibantu Yoongi. Kalian juga tahu sendiri bukan?

Seokjin sendiri memang pada dasarnya suka memasak, jadi ia tak masalah dan senang hati bila diminta dibuatkan ini dan itu. Sebagai perannya sebagai 'ibu', apalagi bila ada yang sakit.

Oh ya, umumnya seorang anak akan menjadi lebih manja kepada ibunya bila mereka memang sedang sakit. Seperti halnya saat Taehyung demam, ia jadi supermanja pada Seokjin dan percayalah, Namjoon juga seperti itu. Bila sedang sakit ia selalu manja pada Seokjin. Beruntung Seokjin menyikapinya dengan baik meskipun terkadang ia malas menanggapi Namjoon karena sikap manjanya membuatnya meminta yang tidak-tidak.

Karena memang Namjoon merasa bebas meminta apapun kepada Seokjin.

Seperti, "Sayang, aku mau ' _itu_ ',"

Seokjin, karena dirinya tak kuasa menolak ia hanya menurut, dan permainan itu dikuasai Namjoon. Padahal dia yang sakit.

Namjoon sekarang masih berada di kamarnya. Seokjinlah yang biasa memanggilnya untuk makan atau membawakannya makanan.

"Namjoon, ayo makan malam," panggil Seokjin dari luar kamar Namjoon dan Jungkook. Ia mengetuk pintu dan tak ada jawaban. "Namjoon? Aku masuk saja, ya?"

Dilihatnya Namjoon sedang tidur. Seokjin menghela nafas. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Namjoon berharap sang empunya bangun.

"Jinnie? Kenapa, Sayang?" perlahan Namjoon membuka mata sambil sesekali menguceknya.

"Ayo makan, Namjoonie." Seokjin kembali mengusap pipi Namjoon. "Badanmu panas sekali, aku khawatir nanti tambah parah,"

"Suapi aku, ya?" ujar Namjoon. Ia menggapai tangan Seokjin di pipinya. Seokjin di hadapannya menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil. Ia pun berlalu ke ruang makan. Di ruang itu, adik-adiknya makan bersama. Seokjin hanya mengambil makan malam dan berniat kembali ke kamar Namjoon.

"Jin- _hyung_ tidak makan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku? Nanti saja," balas Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ jangan urus Namjoon- _hyung_ terus, dong. Nanti _hyung_ juga sakit, lho," ucap Jungkook.

"Ah, tidak. Saat mengurus Taehyung aku tidak terkena penyakit sama sekali," ujar Seokjin. Ia pun kembali ke kamar Namjoon setelah mengambil makan malam. Sementara itu Jungkook saling bertukar pandang dengan Taehyung.

Yoongi menghela nafas, " _Hyung_ kita itu ya," ujarnya pelan. "Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya ia sesabar itu menghadapi orang semacam Namjoon," lanjutnya.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Namjoon? Ayo, dong. Katanya mau makan," ujar Seokjin dan mengguncang tubuh Namjoon yang terbaring lemas. Ia menyendokkan nasi dan menyodorkannya ke Namjoon.

" _Hyuuung_..," Namjoon menatap lemah Seokjin.

"Kenapa? Ayo buka mulutmu,"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan,"

Seokjin mendengus. "Apa? Tidak boleh, cepat makan."

Setelah beberapa kali ia berusaha menyodorkan sesuap nasi, akhirnya suapan itu diterima Namjoon. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu karena Seokjin harus diminta mencium pipi Namjoon terlebih dahulu baru ia mau makan.

Katanya, "Satu ciuman, satu suap,"

Apa-apaan, ini namanya memanfaatkan Seokjin.

"Iya Namjoon sayaaang,"

Dan mau tidak mau Seokjin pun menurut. Tapi ia senang setelah Namjoon memuji rasa masakannya. Setelah nasi di piring itu habis setengah (Namjoon bilang ia sudah kenyang), Namjoon pun meminum air. Saat Seokjin menyodorkan obat, lagi-lagi—

"Cium di bibir baru aku mau,"

Seokjin mendengus dengan wajah memerah, ia langsung memperpendek jarak wajah mereka dan menautkan bibirnya. Tapi di hadapannya ini Kim Namjoon, mana mungkin ia hanya membiarkan Seokjin menciumnya singkat.

Bibir Seokjin pasti ia embat.

"Ah, su-sudah, cepat minum obat dan istirahat." Seokjin menyudahi ciuman itu dan memalingkan wajahnya. Namjoon hanya menyernyih dan meminum obat. Ia pun terlelap setelah akhirnya dibelai oleh Seokjin agar ia tidur.

Ditatapnya wajah pulas Namjoon. Wajahnya tampan dan berwibawa, tapi kelakuannya bisa semanja ini bila sakit.

Sudahlah, Seokjin memutuskan meninggalkan Namjoon di kamarnya.

" _Rest well, my monster_ ,"

- **end**

 _"Namjoon-_ hyung _, bisa jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jin-_ hyung _? Tanggung jawab, sekarang Seokjin-_ hyung _tertular penyakit,"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **beneran end**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hello again! Aza here~

Draft fanfic saya numpuk banget, pas saya cek satu-persatu ternyata saya pernah bikin ff namjin kayak begini :') karena tinggal diketik beberapa bagian, jadi saya selesaikan saja dan astaga, kayaknya ini cheesy banget. saya sampe gigitin bantal waktu ngetik part terakhirnya. bahasanya ancur lagi :"""""))))) tapi saya maksa publish karena greget gak mau berdebu lama-lama dan jadilah ff ini 8"D maafkan saya yang udah menistakan anak-anak bangtan.

Sebenernya saya pengen bikin Seokjin yang sakit karena doi tuh emang manja #eh# kapan-kapan lah ya.

Mind to review anyway? Thanks a lot for reading this! Mwah.

regards, t.h / aza

edit; ada bagian yang terpotong karena saya kopas dari notes di hp, terimakasih koreksinya! maaf ya atas kesalahannya ;-;


End file.
